Endlessly
by writerfangirl
Summary: Jack and Kim have been dating for 3 months and are still going strong. But what happens when Donna gets in the picture?


**A/N: I realize that the song is from winx club (which I do not own) but the message was what I was looking for so please review!**

Jack and Kim have been dating for 3 months. They're still going strong, that is, until today...

Kim P.O.V

I was on my way to school to meet my wonderful boyfriend the one and only Jack Brewer. It was just around the corner but sadly, I was stopped by the bitch.. I mean Donna. "Alright, what do you want" "I want you to break up with Jack" Who does she think she is?! As if I'd ever do what she wants " give me one good reason why I should follow you and not beat the crap out of you" "Simple. He deserves me. I mean think about it I'm prettier and I am more , popular" "Jack doesn't care about those" "oh really? Face it Kim we all know that I am the better option" what if she's right I mean what if I've been holding Jack down? " Kim what can you possibly offer Jack in his high school life? Besides, from what I've heard he's always wanted to be popular" What! Jack wanted that? So I have been holding him down, I really don't wanna do this " Alright fine! You can have him!" I stormed off about to break up with Jack. If only I hadn't stormed off I would've probably seen Donna's evil smirk.

Jack P.O.V

I wonder where Kim is, I mean she should've been here 10 minutes ago. I was waiting by Kim's locker because we always meet here so we can go to class together. Oh here she comes now. But something's different about her. "Jack we need to talk" her voice sounded so gloomy like she was about to cry or something, so me being me had automatically sketched concern all over my face "Sure Kim what's wrong?" " We need to break up" Did I just hear that right? "What?" I manage to choke out. " I just don't think this relationship is working" I knew she was lying. "Kim I know you too damn well to know that you are lying!" I shouted frustrated " FINE! You want the real reason?! I hate you! You are a cocky self centered jerk! Why don't you just date Donna!" I can't believe she said that " FINE I WILL!" I said letting my anger getting the best of me I stormed off to class not even paying attention. I saw Donna during lunch and asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend and she happily said yes. But why do I get the feeling something's not right

-Time Skip-  
2 weeks

Kim P.O.V  
it's been 2 weeks since I broke up with Jack. He always hangs out with Donna and the populars now. During Karate practice we just ignore each other. The guys were always there to comfort me because they're the only ones who knew why I broke up with Jack. They just squeezed it out of me. I have written 2 songs since I broke up with Jack I just finished another one which makes it 3. Right now I'm at the lunch room and the guys just entered. "Hey Kim!" They said in unison "hey" I said less cheerier " writing a new song?" Milton asked. They also knew about me writing songs and my talent of singing . " yo can we finally hear one?" Jerry asked since I would never let them hear any of it but today I feel like letting it all out " Alright fine I can let you hear my latest song" they both grinned widely and followed me to the music room

Jack P.O.V

it's been 2 weeks since Donna became my girlfriend and let me tell you it wasn't as fun as I though it would be. I mean all she does is talk about clothes and make up. She always makes us make out and the only reason I do it is because I think I might forget about Kim. I'm in the music room because I got a punishment for being caught making out with Donna. I can hear faint voices outside, as they come closer I recognize them as Kim, Milton, and Jerry's voices so I decided to hide. " Kim I am so glad you are finally letting us hear one of the songs you wrote for Jack" Milton said. Wait she writes songs about me? Since when? " This is gonna be totally swag yo!" No need to tell you who said that. " Well this one is probably he most specific but it's one of my favorites" Kim said. I see that she sits down on one of he piano chairs and starts to play

Endlessly

I'm here alone and memories  
Are coming to my mind  
Of the story of me and you  
When everything felt so right.

Hmm. You're a charming prince  
With you I had my first real kiss  
I didn't know what to do  
Cuz I had to face the truth oh baby  
I had all your lovin why oh why did I let you go this way

Chorus:  
Don't you know baby that your the one  
Who always made me feel like I'm a queen  
The one who's always been there for me  
And that's why I will love you endlessly oh oh oh

Cause baby you're the one  
And though you're everything that I've been dreaming of  
I realize I'm not what you need  
You deserve much more than a girl like me oh

When I'm with you it was love at first sight so sweet and true  
And my heart besting fast (beating fast) for a love that comes to fast  
I need you baby to look into my eyes and hold me tight  
Just take me away from here  
I think I'm losing my mind  
Oh I wish you all the best  
Why oh why did I let you go away

Chorus:  
Don't you know baby that your the one  
Who always made me feel like I'm a queen  
The one who's always been there for me  
And that's why I will love you endlessly oh oh oh

Cause baby you're the one  
And though you're everything that I've been dreaming of  
I realize I'm not what you need  
You deserve much more than a girl like me oh

She is so, she's so different from me  
(Oh she's so different from me)  
Remember that I want you t be happy  
(Darling you're the one)  
She's so much better baby(x2)

I can't believe it. That explains everything Kim thinks I don't deserve her. I knew she wouldn't just break up with me. That's it I gotta straighten things up with her "Guys could you leave us alone for a second?" I could tell I startled them but they nodded. " how much did you hear?" She asked me " the whole thing, so that's why you broke up its me?" She nodded " Kim I don't care about Donna I only love you" "But Jack I've been holding you down" what is she talking about? " Kim that's bullshit" "But Donna said-" "and that explains everything. Kim, Donna was just messing with you head" "we'll then remind me to go beat her up" "ok but first will you be my girlfriend ...again?" "Of course but only if you don't hold me back" "wouldn't dream of it" "YES!" We heard Jerry shout "I knew they'd get back together. Milton, you,Phil,Rudy, Bobby and Joan owe me 30 bucks" "Fine" Milton grumbled. Me and Kim just laugh at their antics . "Now I have to beat up Donna" said Kim cheerfully "have fun!" We all said.

A/N: I don't own Kickin' it, it's characters or the song Endlessly


End file.
